


Who the hell is this kid?

by SauleMarron19427



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #TonyStarkLives, Awesome Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker is not happy with Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Team Iron Man, not team Cap friendly, tony stark is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauleMarron19427/pseuds/SauleMarron19427
Summary: The Rogue Avengers returned to the Compound after defeating Thanos. They weren't expecting a teenager to join them. And they didn't expect him to yell at Steve for what happened in Siberia.-“What the…?” Peter almost yelled. “FRIDAY, what are they doing here?”“Who are you?” Steve asked, taking a defensive position. “How did you come here?”





	Who the hell is this kid?

“What the…?” Peter almost yelled. “FRIDAY, what are _they_ doing here?”

“Who are you?” Steve asked, taking a defensive position. “How did you come here?”

“You don’t have the clearance to ask him questions.”, FRIDAY interrupted. “Peter; Mr. Stark, Colonel Rhodes and Doctor Banner are on their way, they will explain.”

“They better.”, the teenager muttered, eyeing warily the seven _former_ Avengers in front of him.

The Cap was here, of course. And seeing him with Barnes made his skin crawled, but he stayed where he was. The Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, the Red Witch and Ant-Man were here too, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

A few seconds later, M. Stark almost burst on the room, looking a little alarmed. The Colonel was with him, as well as the Doctor Banner.

“Kid!" he called. "Are you alright?”

“We wouldn’t have hurt a kid, Stark." Clint said.

“Been there, done that.” Peter snorted. “But that’s not the point. What are they doing here?”

“After Thanos and all that jazz, the UN authorized their return in the country.” Tony explained. “They were in Wakanda, before that.”

“So they can go anywhere they want in the US.” Peter nodded. “But what are they doing _here_?”

“It's the Avengers Compound.” Steve said, as if the answer was obvious.

“Paid for by the man you and your old buddy nearly beat to death, so you'll understand I'm not very happy to see you, _Captain_." Peter snapped, almost spitting the last word.

“What?!” Rhodey almost yelled while the Cap and Barnes tensed. “Peter, what are you talking about?”

“Yes, Cap, what is he talking about?” Clint asked, frowning.

“Nothing.“ the supersoldier answered.

“ _Nothing_?” Peter repeated. “Yeah, that’s not what I saw.”

“What you saw?” he asked before looking at Tony. “You –"

“Mr. Stark didn’t do _anything._ ” Peter interrupted him, voice hard and cold. “And do you know why? To protect you! Not that you deserve it. Do you have any idea how many people wanted your head after the Accords fiasco? And how many more would want to see you in the Raft, if they learn what you did to him? You're maybe _Captain America_ , but Iron Man was protecting New York long before you were defrosted. And he was virtually alone to do it these last couple of years. The public _adore_  him – and believe me, they _love_ Tony Stark too. Believe me when I say this: if what happened in Siberia had been leaked, Ross wouldn’t have been the only one coming after you. And you can thank Mr. Stark for that, too. Ross wanted to _kill_ you, and Mr. Stark had him fired and the Raft was closed. You were maybe America's sweetheart in the forties and after the Chitauris attack, but becoming a fugitive changed a few things. And while your old buddy is innocent of the Winter Soldier crime, it’s _Barnes_ who tried to kill Mr. Stark. If one of you look at him the wrong way, just once, I swear I –”

“Okay, okay, that's enough kid.” Tony said, coming besides him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I think they get the message. You and I will have a long conversation about self-preservation, because threatening Captain America is not _it_ , really not. And if your Aunt learns what you said –”

“She would probably buy me something for that.” Peter interrupted. “She's not really a fan either. Not anymore, anyway. The same goes for Ned and MJ.”

“Not bringing the girlfriend into this, Pete." Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Never mind. Before said conversation – how the hell do you know all that? I'm pretty sure I never told you about Siberia!”

“You mean you never told _anyone._ ” Peter said bitterly. “I tried to make you talk – Colonel Rhodes tried, Miss Potts tried. You were telling me all those stories about the Avengers – especially about Thor and Doctor Banner – but you _never_ talk to me about Cap. Not that I wanted you to, but it wasn’t difficult to understand that something happened – I mean, the airport was bad, but not _that_ bad. So when I was alone in the lab, I asked FRIDAY about it.”

“And she told you?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow, before looking at the ceiling. “FRY, we'll discuss this later.”

“Sorry, Boss, but he was very convincing.” the AI said.

“Your well being is her primary concern.” Peter said, shrugging. “And you were clearly _not_ okay. So I told her that if I knew what happened, I could help. She wasn’t very difficult to convince – maybe because she _asked_ you loads of times to talk to someone. She showed me the video feed from the suit. From the moment you ask Wilson here where Cap was to the moment Captain Asshole stuck his shield – his _vibranium-unbreakable shield_ – into your chest.”

“He _what_?!” Rhodey growled, glaring at the Cap. “You son of a bitch, you could have kill him!”

“And he would have, if Mr. Stark still needed the Arc Reactor to live.” Peter pointed out.

“We were defending ourselves.” Steve said after a minute of silence. “I know it's no excuse, but Tony was trying –”

“ _Please_ …” Peter interrupted him with a snort. “If Mr. Stark really wanted to kill you, you _would be_ dead. Believe me; I know almost everything about the suit. There’s enough fire-power to knock you two out. And can you blame him? If you had told him before – told him before Zemo showed him what happened on film, none of this would have happened! This mess, this _whole_ mess, it's on you!”

“The Accords." the Cap tried. "It's –”

“A way to make sure enhanced human being won't go vigilante.” Peter snapped. “To make sure the Avengers are taking their responsabilities for the consequence of their actions! Do you know who was taking care of the destruction following you around before that? _Mr. Stark!_ Something was destroyed; he paid for it, even if it didn’t have anything to do with it! He was the one taking responsibility for everything: to the public and to the government! Did one of you ever thank him for that? Of course not, you took it for granted! The Accords are not perfect, nothing is! But they are necessary, and they are efficient! I would know, I signed them.”

“ _You_ signed them?” Natasha asked. “You're just a kid.”

“A kid who developed powers when he was fourteen.” Peter said. “But it's still not the point.”

“What kind of powers?” Wilson asked.

“The kind that is none of your business.” he said coldly. “If it wasn't obvious, I'm not really a fan of you people, so there’s no way I'm telling you this.”

“I’d say it's pretty obvious.” Rhodes laughed. “But that’s because I'm not a fan either. High five, kid!”

They clapped hands, laughing softly. After a few seconds of silence, Tony walked Peter out of the room, Rhodey and Bruce following.

“No no no!” he said. "You're not stealing _my_ kid for your scheme, Rhodey! And you, kid, you're –”

“Grounded until my twenty-fifth birthday?” Peter completed with a small grimace. “I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I know you didn’t want to talk about all that, but… I saw the video feed a year and a half ago, and all I wanted to do was track him down and chew him out.”

“Only chew him out?” Tony asked, chuckling.

“Okay, maybe a little more than that.” Peter admited. “But I'm not stupid enough to think I have a chance against _two_ supersoldiers. I'm not _that_ strong, I think. Anyway, I'm sorry. It's just – I saw them here and I couldn’t _not_ say something. Miss Potts will probably be disappointed that I get to do it first, but –”

“She'll love it!” Rhodey said. “I think she would make you CEO if you wanted to.”

“In a few years.” Tony said. “The kid have to go to college before. And maybe take a few lessons in management. Pepper will show him the ropes after that.”

“What?” Peter gasped, but he was ignored.

“Good plan, Tones.” Rhodey approved.

"What?" Peter asked again, making his mentor laugh.

When they were at the door, Tony looked back at the others, who were still observing them – especially Peter.

“You know where your rooms are.” he said. “The second floor is off-limit for now, but otherwise, nothing really changed. Go unpack, I'll see you later.”

And then he turned back to Peter:

“So kid, do you have any homework to do before going to tinker in the labs?”

The door closed behind them, and it's only thanks to his super-hearing that the teenager heard Hawkeye's line of curses.

“Who the _hell_ is this kid?" Wilson asked after a few seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! I hope you like it :)


End file.
